Artorias Eikenlund
Artorias Eikenlund was born in the Northern wastes of Trepheon, to two Northern humans. Growing up, Artorias' family never had much, he was part of a family the relied on hard work to survive. Many of the village warriors expected Artorias to take up arms as a warrior of the village. Yet, he chose another path. His choice was becoming a mancer. His mother taught him small amounts of pyromancy and with that, he furthered his knowledge. Appearance Artorias is a very old man, but due to a carnomancy procedure, he seems to be only in his late 40's. He has brown swept back hair and a full beard. His eyes are amber, and has a scar on his face, going down his left eye. Being a mancer give Artorias a skinny appearance, yet it does not mean he is only skin and bones, he does have some muscle on him, not enough to support a full set of armor and a greatsword though. Gear Artorias wears basic ash gray hooded robes with a gray bandoleer that he houses elixirs, flask, and potions of all sorts. After obtaining the Runeblade from the fall of the Mad King of the West. Artorias' runeblade allowed him to study the Relic Runes that were melted inside the actual weapon. Along with it, he uses his Archmancer knowledge of pyromancy, as an everyday tool for either combat or mundane tasks. Biography Early Life Artorias was born in the North of Trepheon to Vicarious Eikenlund and Lara Eikenund. His father was a pyromancer and his mother a cryomancer. At a young age, Artorias was fascinated by the whole world of mancy, the mystic power intrigued him to learn more. His father showed him the way of pyromancy. Artorias was eager to learn more of his fathers mancy. Until he became of age, Artorias would study pyromancy from tomes, scrolls, and ancient manuscripts. Once Artorias reached his 20's, he began the ritual of Vitae, where one's mind is transferred to the void by meditation. Artorias was in this state for no more than a week, until snapping from his trance. After the long and arduous trials, he faced in Vitae. He finally emerged from the frozen cavern. Where many greeted him, seeing his new abilities shine. Though it was a small flame, it was the one that would guide him to his future. A Turn Of Events Artorias practiced every day with his father, doing the same exercises day in and day out. Though one day, Artorias was practicing an incantation, when he blasted his own father attempting to get the spell to work. The flames devoured his father as once they were put out, Artorias' father had passed away from the severe burns. With that, Artorias was distraught by his father's death. He left the village, seeking a nomadic life. Obtaining Infamy Once Artorias decided to make his way down the mountains after living in caves for some time, he arrived at the Kingdom of Centralia where he was greeted by awfully mannered guards and nobles alike. At first, he did not understand this way of life, being from the North. He then saw a woman being hit by a rather well-dressed man. Artorias, being accustomed to his traditions, threw the man off of the woman, where the man proceeded to call upon a guard. Enraged, Artorias blasted the two with a torrent of fire. At first, Artorias was astounded that he could do such a thing, his hands burning from the ability. It was then, where the guardsmen were aware of the two men who were on fire. Artorias fled Centralia, moving east. Eventually, Artorias arrived at the Eastern Kingdom. He noticed right away that it was a complete turn around from Centralia. East seemed like a haven for those who were oppressed, Artorias saw Orcs, Lizardkin, and Dryads all walking around the East. It was a breath of fresh air for someone who recently left a kingdom, rotting with corruption. He came to find that East wouldn't correlate with him well, similar to Centralia. East seemed very poor and somewhere he would not enjoy staying, many inhabitants had snobbish attitudes and generally weren't really polite to him. This is when Artorias obtained his infamy in East, where he set an ogre ablaze, sending him screaming in pain. He was to be executed, but escaped as he blasted the ogre. Artorias, knowing that he could not retreat to any other kingdom since the Western Kingdom would want him dead for being a mancer. Nowhere to go, Artorias led a nomadic life. His past occurrences had led to him having a much more toxic and flaming personality, many things being able to set him off easily. Facts *Artorias is currently the most powerful and oldest pyromancer in roleplay at the moment. *Currently, Artorias lives near the Eastern Volcano, many have said that they have seen some sort of creature with him. *Artorias is a Northern loyalist, despising Centralia and the Western Kingdom, though he may tolerate the Eastern Kingdom at times.